


Ben Talladge and being a Gay Anarchist

by TokidokiDaydream



Series: Kinky Memes [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting, ayy thats right, its ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokidokiDaydream/pseuds/TokidokiDaydream
Summary: BenTolMadge: Maria sweetie i love you and your gays but why have i been added to a chatPegarita: Its a meme chat filled with anarchists and rebelsBenTolMadge: Hell to the yeah lets fucking go





	Ben Talladge and being a Gay Anarchist

DangDiggityDosia: Slay him Gordon  
Damilton: Oml are you watching Kitchen Nightmares  
DangDiggityDosia: That was for the poly chat but hell yea i am  
Damilton: Which one is it i live for Gordon Ramsey slaying people  
Pegarita: The one with the dude who didnt even know what a pescatarian was  
Damilton: I fucking love that one he is like, so fucking savage that episode  
SicklyAndPrickly: Gordon Ramsey roasted Thomas on Twitter once  
MacaroniAndMe: OH MY GOD JAMES SHUT YOUR MOUTH RN  
SicklyAndPrickly: So you know he does those food reviews on twitter  
JeSuisChrist: Yea i sent him a picture of some french toast and he didnt even insult it i was very proud  
Damilton: That was some good french toast Laf  
SicklyAndPrickly: Thomas sent him a photo of some mac and cheese he made  
Angeli-kickyourass: Of course he did  
SicklyAndPrickly: Angelica!! Hello!! How are you!!!  
Angeli-kickyourass: Jemmy!!! Hello!!! Im good, please finish the story!!!  
MacaroniAndMe: As James is exposing me i would like to expose the fact that he just started fucking glowing when Angelica sent that message  
SicklyAndPrickly: I love my girlfriends sue me  
Angeli-kickyourass: Love you to sweetie  
Angeli-kickyourass: Finish the story  
SicklyAndPrickly: Oh yea okay so Thomas sends him this mac and cheese  
SicklyAndPrickly: It had like, 4 types of cheese, two different pasta types, a shit ton of alchohol and fucking, onions or something in it   
SicklyAndPrickly: It was fucking awful  
Damilton: All his food is tbh  
MacaroniAndMe: I SPILL FOOD ON YOUR NOTES ONE TIME  
Damilton: I STILL HAVENT FORGIVEN YOU FOR THAT YOU DICKWAD  
SicklyAndPrickly: Gordon tweets back to him "I've seen stains in a back-alley that look more appealing than this montrosity."  
Damilton: MY KING   
DangDiggityDosia: On a related topic, this dude is so fucking ungrateful for everything Gordon is doing for him the dickwad  
Damilton: Oh my god i know right that dude was such a dick?  
Pegarita: I wanna fight him  
ABurrSir: Just thinking about that Macaroni dish makes me want to throw up  
Turtle.Boi: Please dont we just got our food  
Trolley: Are y'all on a date  
SicklyAndPrickly: Dolley!!! Hi!!!  
MacaroniAndMe: He still glowin  
Pegarita: I mean i certainly "glow" when i see my girlfriend and datemate but for a different reason  
Damilton: Peggy we know your partners make you horny you dont need to announce it to the group  
Pegarita: Yeaaa i do  
Turtle.Boi: Yea we are on a date George Fredrick hooked us up with some reservations at this fancy ass place and the food is amazingggg  
JeSuisChrist: Oooohhhh is it the one downtown with the live music??  
Turtle.Boi: Yeah boii  
JeSuisChrist: I fucking love that place ngl @George why tf did you not take me  
KinkGeorge: John painted this rad portrait of me and i had the reservation already but the girl i was gonna go with dumped me so i was like "welp John you have a boyfriend right"   
JeSuisChrist: Aww sweetie, do you want to come and binge on icecream?  
KinkGeorge: Im good Laf, Samuel came over with a break up care package and is reading poems to me   
JeSuisChrist: Good  
LittleRedDress: Alexander you talk about GeorgeW in the group chat all the time let Peggy talk about me and theo  
Damilton: Dont talk about fucking him tho?  
NarrativeControl: Maria where have you been  
LittleRedDress: Inside my girlfriend where have you been  
NarrativeControl: In church praying to Jesus Christ  
4SetsOfCorsets: Eliza i told you earlier my names Hercules not Jesus  
NarrativeControl: Herc oh my god  
Damilton: Thats it Angelica is my favourite Sister  
Angeli-kickyourass: I dont wanna be tho   
Damilton: You dont talk about your fucking sex life tho  
Angeli-kickyourass: ...  
Trolley: Go for it   
SicklyAndPrickly: rt  
Angeli-kickyourass: Okay but James has literally the biggest dick ive ever taken,, like man it barely fit  
Damilton: Nice try but i've had sex with James before so i know how big his dick is so honestly same  
Trolley: When the fuck did you have sex with James  
Damilton: Before he was dating you  
Trolley: Why did you never mention this sweetie?  
SicklyAndPrickly: Honestly with how loud Alexander is about the people hes slept with i thought you knew.  
Damilton: Im not that loud about the people i've slept with?  
Trolley: You really are  
Damilton: Im not you can fight me  
\-------------------  
KinkGeorge: BEN TALLMADGE IS TOTALLY SHAGGING PROFFESOR TILGHMAN   
JeSuisChrist: "Shagging" thats such a british word???  
Damilton: HOW DO YOU KNOW???   
KinkGeorge: I WALKED IN ON THEM MAKING OUT IN A STORE CUPBOARD THATS HOW   
Damilton: h OLY SHIT   
Damilton: WHO TOPPED  
KinkGeorge: Tilghman, why?  
Damilton: Aww yis guess who just won $50  
KinkGeorge: What idiot bet $50 against you  
Damilton: George  
KinkGeorge: makes sense  
MacaroniAndMe: fUCK im gay for Ben Tallmadge  
KinkGeorge: Ikrr  
MacaroniAndMe: Now that is a man that i would call daddy  
Damilton: Honestly i agree that man is fucking fire  
MacaroniAndMe: Shame he's dating Tilghman huh  
Pegarita: Tallmadge isnt dating Tilghman he's just having sex with him lmao  
LittleRedDress: Tilghmans like, way older than him  
Pegarita: Yea Benny Boi sue as hell aint exclusive with him  
Damilton: How do you two know?  
Pegarita: Tall's a TA in our political science class my dude he's like, a year older than maria at most  
LittleRedDress: Dude brings us energy drinks and coffee when we have essays due he's a fucking bro  
KinkGeorge: I thought he was in the Law class?  
LittleRedDress: Dude switched majors to a Teaching course because "I cant fucking save the country like that. Ill fucking raise the kids. Anarchy forever my dude"  
Pegarita: Followed by him downing a monster and trying to cut his hair  
LittleRedDress: He was drunk  
LittleRedDress: So was I  
Pegarita: Fun times, honestly  
NarrativeControl: Peggy when the fuck did you go out drinking without me  
Pegarita: Last year actually  
Damilton: I want Ben Tallmadge to teach my kids honestly he sounds like my kinda dude  
Turtle.Boi: Same Alexander  
LittleRedDress: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Damilton: Maria we really dont care if you have fingers in your girlfriend and/or datemate  
LittleRedDress: what no i sent that because i have Tall's number  
Pegarita: ADD HIM?  
4SetsOfCorsets: DO NOT ADD ANOTHER PERSON THERE ARE TO MANY  
Trolley: Lmao this place would get crazy if we added another person  
SicklyAndPrickly: Screams  
Damilton: As the high-lord of this chat i state that we should totally add Ben Tallmadge  
Angeli-kickyourass: How are you the high lord  
Damilton: I made the chat  
4SetsOfCorsets: You made the chat because you couldnt open a Jar i highly doubt that allows you to be the high-lord  
Damilton: Bitch fight me  
LittleRedDress: ADDING HIM  
*LittleRedDress added BenTolMadge to "Help Us"*  
BenTolMadge: Maria sweetie i love you and your gays but why have i been added to a chat  
Pegarita: Its a meme chat filled with anarchists and rebels  
BenTolMadge: Hell to the yeah lets fucking go  
Damilton: Okay because George doesnt belive me  
Damilton: Who was topping you or Professor Tilghman?  
BenTolMadge: Tilghman but i fucking switch dont listen to Maria or Peggy they lie  
Pegarita: Your such a bottom Ben dont even liee  
BenTolMadge: Pegs i am gonna punch you  
NarrativeControl: No you fucking wont bitch  
BenTolMadge: Thats very violent  
Pegarita: Thats my sister  
BenTolMadge: Woah boi you have a sibling??  
Pegarita: Yea my dude i have 4 of the fuckin things  
Damilton: Wow love you to Pegs  
Pegarita: Shut it Dopty  
BenTolMadge: What sorta nickname is Dopty oml  
Angeli-kickyourass: Stands for Adopted  
Damilton: Angelica is still my favourite sister im telling ya   
Turtle.Boi: Hi I'm John and i punch Nazi's every wednesday  
BenTolMadge: Yas my dude  
ABurrSir: Hi I'm Aaron and every Thursday i bail out John after he gets arrested for punching people.  
BenTolMadge: Sup my man  
DangDiggityDosia: Hi! Im Theo, I lost my gender when i only rolled a 3 D&D and had to sell it to an orc. If i dont text back i am probably with ny darlings Maria and Peggy  
BenTolMadge: Ahhh so your the one they never shut up about, nice, They/them my friend?  
DangDiggityDosia: Yes thanks man  
JeSuisChrist: WHY DO WE KEEP ADDING NEW PEOPLE I DONT KNOW ENOUGH ENGLISH TO COME UP WITH NEW CONVERSATIONS  
BenTolMadge: I speak languages my dude what we speaking here  
JeSuisChrist: Parlez-vous français?  
BenTolMadge: Oui mon ami  
4SetsOfCorsets: This is cute but please speak English  
BenTolMadge: Of course  
4SetsOfCorsets: Im Hercules by the way  
MacaroniAndMe: Hi i'm single  
KinkGeorge: Your sugar daddy?  
MacaroniAndMe: Okay Hi im in an open relationship with an older man who buys me things sometimes  
SicklyAndPrickly: His name is Thomas and he is bad at flirting  
BenTolMadge: Nah its cute tbh  
SicklyAndPrickly: Im James btw  
Trolley: Hello i am Dolley  
BenTolMadge: Yo!  
KinkGeorge: Im George, the dude who walked in on you and Professor Tilghman   
BenTolMadge: You dick he didnt fucking fuck me after that happened  
KinkGeorge: I'd apologise but honestly the dudes not that cute you dodged a bullet there  
BenTolMadge: He's got a good dick my dude  
KinkGeorge: I honestly wouldn't want to know   
\-------------------------  
Damilton: How long until we break for summer?  
JeSuisChrist: We have ages yet why  
NarrativeControl: He's horny  
BenTolMadge: Get some dick then my dude  
Damilton: I cannnnt  
BenTolMadge: ?????  
JeSuisChrist: He's dating Professor Washington  
BenTolMadge: Then get some dick from him?? My dude you can have sex with the professors as long as your 18  
NarrativeControl: He's in his class  
BenTolMadge: Ooooh, that sucks  
Damilton: I just want dick why does my life suck so much  
Pegarita: You poor man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha this isnt late what are y'all talking about  
> Anyway,,, who likes Ben Tallmadge? I like Ben Tallmadge.   
> Like i always say,,, coments feed my family through the winter. Kudo's keep our fires lit.


End file.
